Healing
by NarniaLover303
Summary: Three times Lucy's cordial worked, and one time it didn't.
1. Peter

Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Chronicles of Narnia, then I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for the Chronicles of Narnia.

Every breath was hitching in her throat. Her lungs felt like they were being ripped apart. But she didn't care, she just ran faster. Her brother was in trouble. And she had to reach him in time.  
It started with the faun racing up to her while she was eating lunch at the army's camp. Simply the expression on his face told her that something was horribly wrong. She immediately stood up from her chair, and waited until the faun reached her. When he did, she asked,

"Are my brothers alright?"

The faun shook his head.

"Which one?"

Even as the words came out of her mouth, Lucy knew that they sounded heartless. Like she somehow expected one of her brothers to be fatally wounded, and she didn't care one bit.

"High King Peter, Your Majesty."

Lucy's heart clenched into a painful knot as the words fell off of the faun's lips. For a moment, she stood in stunned silence. Then she darted into action. If Peter was hurt, then she was going to do whatever it took to get to him. Lucy ran to the nearest horse, jumped on, and started galloping as fast as the poor creature would take her. While she was riding, she thought of the last time that she had felt this tightness in her heart. At Beruna. When Edmund had been stabbed by the White Witch. She had thought that not knowing whether the cordial would work or not had been hell. But she was wrong. Hoping that she could reach her brother with the cordial in time was far worse. If she didn't... No. She would not even consider that possibility. She smacked her horse's flank to make him go faster, as she raced over carnage left from the battle. Bloodied bodies, and dead creatures lay all around. It was too late for them. She would not be too late for her brother. She WOULD reach him in time.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was truly only minutes, Lucy could see the small figures dressed in white hurrying between small cots laid out on the ground. As soon as possible, she slid off her horse, and ran to the nearest healer. The young woman had auburn hair, tight features, and green eyes filled with worry for the centaur that she was treating. The poor creature had a gaping hole in his left flank, with teeth marks around the edges. It seemed as if a large animal had bitten into his side and ripped. Lucy tapped the healer on the shoulder. The healer turned around, annoyed.

"Armanius, not right now! I must have told you fifty-oh!"

The young woman broke off her sentence with a small gasp. Suddenly, she was tripping over herself trying to apologize.

"Your Majesty! I am so sorry! I had no idea that it was you! Please forgive me!"

The young Queen's lips curved into a grim smile.

"Nothing to forgive. Now, can you please tell me where my brother is? The High King?"

The healer nodded, gave me hasty directions, curtsied, and turned back to the centaur. Lucy ran towards a small circle of healers surrounding one of hundreds of white cots. As soon as the healers realized who it was, they made a small path for her to walk through. On the cot lay her older brother. He did not look at all Magnificent right now. Bruises framed his face an upper body. His left leg was secured in a hasty splint, and a white bandage, stained red, was wrapped around his forehead. But the most gruesome sight was the deep cut that went from left nipple to navel. Lucy nearly lost her lunch when she saw the injury. In some parts the cut had reached the bone. Peter's breath was coming in quick, gasping breaths. Lucy quickly knely by his side, uncapped her cordial, and poured a small droplet of the blood-red liquid into her brother's mouth. There was an anxious wait that seemed to drag on for an eternity. Then Peter's breathing suddenly became less strained. The large cut closed up, and all that was left was a jagged scar. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up, smoothing her skirts. She thought that she should probably help the healer who was fixing up that centaur.

Please review! They make my day, I always write back, and read the reviewer's stories, since they took the time to read mine!


	2. Susan

Please enjoy! :)

Queen Lucy the Valiant was pacing. She walked to one end of the small field, and walked back again. She tucked her auburn hair behind her ear, and then untucked it. She even started biting her nails once or twice before she remembered that Susan didn't like it when she did that. Then she remembered that the whole reason she was so jumpy was because of Susan, and that just started the pacing off again. General Orieus had waited patiently with her for the three hours that the battle had raged on. In the first hour, they were told that her sister had received an arrow through the forearm. In the second hour they had waited for the battle to end. The third hour was when Lucy finally started pacing, and performing every other nervous habit known to man and Animal, as they waited anxiously for the lines to clear enough for the Queen to ride through. From the last report that a faun had brought, the Queen Susan was still conscious, but was slowly growing feverish. Lucy's brothers had been able to reach her sister in the second hour, and were anxiously awaiting her arrival. But how could Lucy arrive when the damned lines wouldn't clear? If her sister was feverish, then that was a sign of infection. Once a person developed infection, there was no going back. Even with the cordial.

Finally, after the wait had dragged on for five hours, a Fox came scurrying across the field to meet the General and the Queen. As the fox drew nearer, Lucy recognized Sir Giles. And the grim expression on his face. Every other time that her siblings were in need of her cordial, the person who delivered that news always had the same expression. Worried. Taut. Afraid of her reaction. When Sir Giles reached them, he said in a breathless voice,

"Your Majesty, your royal sister awaits you at the Healer's Camp."

She nodded her head. At least the fox wasn't bringing her the news that her sister was dead, and if infection had developed, that would have been the first thing out of the fox's mouth.

"Any news of her condition?" questioned Lucy.

"She is stabilized, but is now feverish, and is passing in and out of consciousness. She didn't do too well when the pulled out the arrow."

Lucy winced. She knew how it felt to have arrows pulled out of her body, and it was never a pleasant experience. She nodded, thanked Sir Giles, and turned to Orieus.

"General, you know that under normal circumstances I would never ride you, or even consider asking. But these are not normal circumstances, and I am begging you to allow me the honor of riding you to reach my sister in time."

Surprisingly, the General nodded briskly, and lowered his front legs so that she could climb on. Every decent Narnian knew that it was the deepest embarrassment for a centaur to be ridden. But, General Orieus didn't seem to remember that, and helped Lucy clamber onto his back. She positioned herself, wrapped her hands around his waist, and off they went. The wind ripped mercilessly at the Queen's hair, and she ducked her head so that the wind wouldn't make her tear up. Instead of taking hours, in twenty minutes Lucy was at the Healer's camp. She vaulted off of Orieus, stumbling a bit when she landed. She righted herself, and ran towards a massive tent with red and gold draping. She had seen this tent almost every time that her siblings had needed her cordial. The royal medical tent was specially set up in case any of the monarchs were injured in battle. A whole battalion of healers was ready at a moment's notice to tend to broken bones, cuts, bruises, concussions, everything. Lucy raced through the entrance and found two very worried older brothers in armor, and an older sister flittering between consciousness and unconsciousness. When her brothers turned towards her, she was happy to see that they had come out of the battle with relatively no injuries. A cut lip for Edmund, a long, but shallow gash for Peter. And a hole poking straight through her sister's arm. Her brothers stood up when they saw her.

"Lucy, Thank Aslan." Said Edmund in a relieved voice.

Lucy walked quickly to her sister's bed, and opened up her cordial. A single drop passed between Susan's ruby red lips. There was a slight swallow, and then the arrow wound closed up. Lucy and Susan's breathing became easier. Lucy turned around and hugged her brothers. It had been a long day.

Please review! It makes my day, and I always read the reviewer's stories, since they took the time to read mine!


	3. Edmund

Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Chronicles of Narnia, then I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for the Chronicles of Narnia.

_Blood Poisoning._

The two words terrified Queen Lucy like nothing else. She had heard the stories about it from the healers, been told of the days of fever that it produced, and the immense pain that the afflicted was put through. But these facts had not sunk in until she had seen the red streaks trailing up her brother's leg. The filthy dagger had been removed from Edmund's leg too late. Infection had developed. Lucy had raced to her brother's side, as Peter carried Edmund in from the battle. At the beginning, when the dagger was first removed, the healers had told them that Edmund would be safe. That they wouldn't have to worry. For a while they didn't. Until Lucy noticed the marks. Red streaks were a sure sign of blood poisoning. Lucy's cordial had no power over infections, only injuries. Father Christmas had failed to mention that. Lucy stood up and walked over to the nearest healer. The healer turned around, and, seeing who it was, curtsied politely.

"I believe that King Edmund has blood poisoning." said Lucy.

She could hear the worry that laced her own voice. The healer scrunched her eyebrows, called over another healer, and followed the young Queen to her brother's cot. One healer felt Edmund's pulse, as the other inspected the streaks that Lucy pointed to. The one who was feeling Edmund's pulse gave a quick gasp, and ran to the medicine cabinet. The other, who was looking at the marks, turned to Lucy, and said grimly,

"You are correct."

Lucy felt her heart clench. She sat down in a chair, and focused on breathing as the healers informed her brother and sister about what was going on. She could vaguely hear Susan's gasp of horror, and Peter's outraged exclamation of,

"Well why don't you just use the cordial?"

Lucy looked up to see the healer shake her head.

"I'm sorry High King Peter, but that will not work. The fire-flower juice heals only injuries, not infection."

Lucy could barely hear her own voice as she whispered,

"Will he survive?"

The healer shook her head.

"I don't know."

The first night after the discovery of the blood poisoning, Edmund developed hypothermia. The whole night, all three of the Pevensies held Edmund's hand as over one hundred healers brought blankets, medicine, everything that they could to keep their King alive. Peter fell asleep in his chair at two in the morning, and Susan fell asleep shortly after. Even though she was exhausted, Queen Lucy stayed up the entire night, holding her brother's hand, praying to Aslan that he would pull through.

The second night that the infection ripped through Edmund's body, he had a raging fever. His temperature never went below a 101.1, and they had to keep cool washcloths on his forehead, waking up every half hour to change them. Lucy vowed to herself, that until Edmund healed, she would stay by his bedside, only sleeping and accepting food when absolutely necessary. The healers tried to get her outside, to get a breath of fresh air, warning her that the fever could be contagious. But she didn't care. She just kept holding her brother's hand and praying to Aslan.

The third night was the worst. The healers told her that if Edmund could pull through one last night, then he would be safe. Lucy had trouble believing that. Edmund spent the entire night moaning through a fitful sleep, and having dreams twisted by fever. When he woke up, he was incoherent, and could not eat anything. Finally, after what seemed like years, Edmund settled down, and drifted into sleep. Thanking Aslan, Lucy drifted off too.

When Lucy woke up, she was confused. Instead of the stiff, uncomfortable red chair that she had been sitting in, she was now in her overlarge bed at Cair Paravel. And sitting by her, in one of the velvet-covered chairs was…. Edmund. A little paler than usual, and thinner. But still. He was there. Alive. He was holding her hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of her palm. When he noticed that she was looking at him, a large smile broke across his face.

"Hey, Lu." He said. She gave a small squeak of relief, and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"How did we get back to Cair Paravel? The last thing that I remember was falling asleep in the healer's tent."

Edmund grinned, and smoothed down her hair.

"I woke up about an hour after you fell asleep. Then we traveled back to the Cair. You slept the entire time."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together.

"But that's-"

Edmund nodded.

"Three days."

Lucy groaned, and Edmund chuckled. But suddenly he sobered.

"Lucy, is it true that you barely ate or slept the entire time that I was ill?"

She nodded, slightly ashamed.

"Well, I have something to tell you."

Lucy braced herself, prepared to get yelled at. Then Edmund said something that explained the bags under his eyes, and why he looked much thinner than usual.

"I did the same thing."

A/N I know, I know, cheesy ending. But I had to do it :) And, yes, technically speaking, Lucy's cordial didn't heal this time, but pretty please ignore it, because I had to do a chapter with blood poisoning. Please review! It makes my day, and I always read the reviewer's stories, since they took the time to read mine!


	4. Lucy

**A/N ****OK. Before you start reading, let me apologize from the bottom of my heart. I know that the description changed from ten times that Lucy's cordial worked and one time it didn't, to three times that Lucy's cordial worked to one time it didn't. I believe that the story works better with one time that it worked and three times that it didn't. I really hope that this doesn't annoy people, and I hope that you really enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, and I really hope that you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Chronicles of Narnia, then I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Lucy knew, as she tumbled out of the wooden wardrobe, that no matter how many drops of cordial she had, nothing could heal the devastating heartbreak that she felt. Narnia, her beloved country, was gone. Maybe forever. And it was all her fault. _She _had led her family out of Narnia. _She_ had. If it had not been for her, then her family would still be there.

That night, after having a long conversation with the Professor, Lucy lay in bed, looking up at the stone ceiling. It seemed like, the entire day; everything had reminded her of Narnia. When she ate the food, all that she could think about was how the food in Narnia had tasted ten times better. When she took a walk outside, she tried to have a conversation with a bird, but then remembered where she was. When they were eating dinner, Lucy had accidentally called Peter 'King' before reminding herself that they didn't call each other that. She knew that her family cared that they had left, but it didn't seem like it. Peter was able to talk to the Professor about Narnia without pain tinting his voice. Edmund was, at this very moment, telling a joke that a faun had told them in their fourth year of their reign. Susan was, admittedly, a bit gloomier than usual, but even she was able to face the devastating reality. Lucy wasn't able to though.

Day by day, over the next year, Lucy gained faith in Aslan again. And day by day, her siblings lost it.

Every time that Peter got into a fight, Lucy didn't see her brother as the Magnificent High King. She saw the scraps of the High King that everyone in Narnia had loved. At home, Peter was withdrawn, spending more and more time in his room. Even Edmund, who was Peter's best friend, could not get him to have a real conversation. Every time that Lucy tried to talk to him, he would yell at her, and storm off to get into another fight. Lucy just wished that something would heal his faith.

When Edmund got back in to the crabby, juvenile self that he had been before they went to Narnia, Lucy's heart broke a little. Every time that Lucy tried to have a conversation with him about their reign, he ignored her and went back to what he was doing. Lucy felt like everything that they had built together in Narnia was crumbling to dust. When they were there, Edmund had treated Lucy with respect. She was always the first person that he hugged when he got home from campaigns, and he always considered her opinions when it came to lawsuits. That was gone now. It was all gone.

The first time that Susan put on makeup, Lucy wanted to cry. Her family sat stunned, looking at the girl that had replaced their beautiful sister. Lucy had run up to her bedroom, and cried silently for hours. She couldn't get over the face in her mind. It hadn't been her sister that had walked down those stairs. It had been a mutilated form of her sister. When they were in Narnia, every man and Creature had been in love with her sister. They had loved her because she had a natural beauty that lit up a room. When Susan came downstairs with the makeup on, the room had darkened, along with Lucy's heart.

When Lucy felt the Magic pulling her back to Narnia, she knew that everything was finally going to be alright. Her brothers and sister were going to be happy again. But she was wrong.

Her brother was mad at everything. Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Trumpkin, Miraz, Aslan. He was angrier in Narnia than in England. He snapped more and more easily at Edmund, and ignored Susan and Lucy. When she told Peter that sending in the troops to take Miraz's castle, he merely rolled his eyes.

Edmund was better than Peter, but still didn't fight for what he believed in, like he used to. When they were arguing about the gorge, Edmund stuck up for Lucy, but when Peter said no, Edmund just let it go. He didn't stick up for her, and Lucy felt like she was losing her brother all over again.

It seemed like Susan was the only one that got remotely better, but only because she fell in love with Caspian. If it wasn't for him, then Lucy knew that Susan would follow her brothers. Thank Aslan for Caspian though, or else Susan would positively fall into the self-obsessed person that she was in England.

When Aslan announced that Peter and Susan would never again return to Narnia, Lucy was strangely happy. Maybe Peter and Susan would not get better at first. But the absolute faith that they had gotten over their time in Narnia would help them through the pain of leaving. Lucy used to think that her cordial could heal everything. But she was wrong.

Only Aslan could.

**Please review! It makes my day, and I always read the reviewer's stories, since they took the time to read mine. :)**


End file.
